La espera
by Aiolos
Summary: Drabbel 100 original para el concurso de la FFF en BSP. El tema era enfrentarsa a la muerte.


**La Espera.**

_by Aiolos_

Siento a la muerte por todas partes.

Camino y allí está, casi al final de mi radio de visión. Me sonríe y siento como me llama; me mira y siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza.

Duermo y allí la siento, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón. En la oscuridad de mi cuarto noto su presencia fría y oscura.

Pero siempre que me vuelvo a mirarla, siempre que me despierto y la busco con ojos esperanzados, no está. Se ha ido.

Siento a la muerte por todas partes, y ella se ríe de mí.

Resulta irónico que le haga esto a alguien que desearía recibirla con los brazos abiertos, sentir su tacto y fundirse con ella. Nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

¿Cuánto llevo esperándola? Ya no lo recuerdo. Miles de veces la he llamado. Me he cortado, he dejado de comer, me he abalanzado sobre los coches, he saltado desde varios metros de altura, pero no hay nada que la haga venir a por mí. Quizá espera el momento en el que, desesperado, deje de querer morir, para empezar de nuevo a querer vivir. Eso sería el colmo de la ironía.

Pero eso no va a suceder.

No me queda nada por lo que vivir. Ya he dejado de intentar matarme porque sé que no servirá de nada. Voy al trabajo, me acuesto con mujeres, bebo, como pero no siento nada. Soy como cristal por dentro. Un cristal fuerte, sin fisuras. No hay nada que pueda romperlo. Veo en la tele a la gente morir y las envidio. Supongo que parecerá horrible pero es así. No me avergüenzo de ello.

Tampoco sé porque escribo esto, pero algo me ha impulsado a hacerlo. A dejar un rastro de la patética vida que llevo. No creo que jamás llegue a ser leído por alguien. Y si alguien lo hace, ¿qué va a pensar sino que soy un loco?

El ruido de la tele resuena a mi espalda. Hablan de cosas que no me interesan pero… ¿qué es eso que oigo? Parece que la suerte me sonríe. La presentadora lee una noticia que acaban de pasarle, mientras blanca como el papel que tiene en sus temblorosas manos, intenta no parecer aterrada. Pero lo está. Sus ojos lo dicen. La muerte se lee en ellos. Esa muerte que yo ansío.

_Señores y señoras, un tsunami de enormes proporciones se acerca hacia la costa. Llegará en aproximadamente quince minutos. Intenten alejarse lo más posible de las zonas costeras. Con eso terminamos la retransmisión…_

¿Lo habéis oído? Ahora entiendo todo esto. Ella estaba esperando a que ocurriera esto. Quiere que muera en este día, arrollado por el agua implacable.

Voy a recibirla. Con los brazos abiertos. Me fundiré con ella y dejaré de existir. Dejaré de ser yo para pasar a ser un nombre en una piedra. Ahora que lo pienso, que desperdicio de piedra.

------------

El hombre se levanta de la silla, apaga el ordenador y coge una sudadera azul con capucha. Se la pone y se tapa la cabeza con ella. Luego abandona la habitación y su minúsculo piso. Debajo de la sudadera lleva una camiseta negra. Viste también vaqueros raídos y unas zapatillas negras. Camina despacio, mientras baja la escalera, y silva una melodía de Nancy Sinatra, ese precioso Bang, Bang. Finalmente sale a la calle.

Ante sus ojos se sucede un pandemonium. La gente corre despavorida, agarrada a sus seres queridos mientras gritos de pánico se escuchan desde todas direcciones. El hombre los mira unos instantes y una sonrisa de desprecio, por lo patético de su comportamiento, se curva en sus labios. Acto seguido se gira y comienza a andar hacia la playa.

La gente pasa a su lado, lo mira a veces pero rápidamente lo olvida. Algunos chocan con él, lo empujan en su ansia por huir de la muerte. No le importa. Él sólo piensa en caminar hacia delante. Hacia ella.

Sortea los coches abandonados en la calzada, con las puertas abiertas, mientras poco a poco un rumor acuático, muy lejano aún, va llenando las calles vacías. Ya ha dejado a todo el mundo atrás. Ya sólo quedan él y ella.

Un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Avanza sin descanso, cada vez más rápido. Quiere llegar a la playa. Le apetece morir allí. Al final, echa a correr. Va tan rápido que la capucha cae hacia atrás dejando su cabeza al descubierto.

Los cabellos negros vuelan echados hacia atrás. Los brazos y las piernas van hacia delante, hacia atrás, mientras avanza más y más. En su boca una sonrisa de felicidad ilumina unos rasgos normalmente apagados. Sus ojos negros brillan como jamás lo han hecho, reflejándolo todo a su paso. Mirándolos se ven muchas más cosas que coches y edificios. Se ven deseos, ansías y anhelos. Se ve pura felicidad y gozo. Se ve la vida misma, pues la muerte espera frente a él.

Finalmente llega a la playa. Aún no se ve la ola gigante, pero el sonido es cada vez más fuerte. Antes de pisar la arena se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos a un lado. Luego se quita la sudadera y la camiseta. Dobla ambas y las pone al lado de lo demás. Entonces, se adentra en la playa.

Siente la arena entre los pies y el viento en la piel. El agua ya se ha retirado. La playa se extiende varias decenas de metros más allá de lo normal. El final se acerca.

Cuando llega a la zona húmeda de la playa, de donde el agua ha desaparecido se detiene. Ese lugar está bien. Y allí espera.

Parece un espejismo al principio. Luego la línea irregular de la ola se va dibujando en el horizonte, mientras el ruido del agua al avanzar alcanza su clímax y rodea al hombre, sumergiéndole en una sinfonía acuática. Poco a poco se acerca, rauda como un halcón peregrino.

Llega un momento en que el viento trae minúsculas gotas de agua, anticipo de la que vendrá. El hombre disfruta los suaves golpes que sufre en la piel. Su sonrisa es mayor aún que antes. Cierra los ojos, mientras siente como se acerca.

Más, más. Sólo unos instantes.

Y allí está. Lo siente. Abre los ojos y la ve. La ola está casi encima de él. Entre las aguas la ve a ella. La muerte. Le sonríe, le mira a los ojos, donde el hombre ve su reflejo, y abre unos brazos blancos, extendiéndolos hacia él.

Él extiende los suyos, esperando impaciente. En sus ojos se refleja la enorme ola y dentro, la muerte.

- Gracias – susurra.

Y entonces llega.

La muralla de agua choca primero contra los dedos, engulléndolos y avanzando imparable por los brazos hasta chocar contra el cuerpo del hombre. Se lo traga, lo devora. Lo hace parte de ella.

Y sigue adelante.

En busca de aquellos, que como este hombre, quieren morir.

Aquellos que, de verdad, saben enfrentarse a la muerte. Saben aceptarla. Saben disfrutarla.

En definitiva, a por los que saben lo que de verdad es la vida:

La antesala de la muerte.

**FIN.**


End file.
